I've Known You my Whole Life
by Shiverdream of Windclan
Summary: Sandy's life has been to say the most, average. But when she turns twelve, she meets the Doctor, and he pops in and out of her life, as he goes along his way, while she is left to take the long way. But when she does become his companion, she finds out there's still a bunch more out there than what she knew.
**Hello everyone, Shiverdream here with a Doctor Who story. This story have the ninth doctor, Christopher Eccleston, in it. Ignore that he had Rose as his companion, pretend it didn't happen, and ignore the John Hurt War Doctor. I don't count him as part of the doctor hood sense he A. wasn't part of more than two episodes or a movie and B. says himself he lost the title of Doctor. So no correcting my Doctor regeneration timeline. Now the story I'm doing may seem like I got the idea of Amy Pond from this Doctor knowing the main character since she was a little girl. But I've had this idea in my head before the Matt Smith Doctor came out, just too lazy to write it down. Now this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, so any reviews, or suggestions you have for me would be greatly appreciated, by no flames please. Now finally on to the story.**

"Happy 12th Birthday Sandy!" My mom exclaimed, waking me up and throwing pink confetti on my bed. She always took things overboard.

I groaned and tried to brush some of the confetti off, then turned over. "Let me sleep, it's Saturday!"

"It's 10am. Your dad has already gone off to work. And if you sleep all day, you won't be allowed to open presents to eat cake."

I sighed. She always thought that's why I liked my birthday. They were nice, but I liked it 'cause I could do anything I wanted. Apparently she ruining that for me. I sat up. "Now get dressed. I don't want you laying around in your PJ's all day." With that, mom walked out of the room, leaving me to get ready.

I slowly wormed out of bed and sluggishly walked over to my dresser. I choose out a white T-shirt and put on my favorite blue jacket over it, then slipped on some jeans. Looking up on the dresser, I saw my mom left cutesy pink bows for my hair. I silently scowled. _I'm not 3 anymore mom!_ I picked them up and threw them in my closet, where it was already such a mess, that she wouldn't be able to find them. Though just to make her happy, a brushed my jet-black hair into two side ponytails since she always loved seeing me with them.

I slide down the railing on the stairs, then walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table, and turning on the TV. My mom had waffles ready on my plate. When she noticed I had come down, she silently sighed that I wasn't wearing the bows, but carried on. "Today I'm going to be helping Mrs. Murphy with cleaning her house, then I'll be having lunch with her. I'll be back around 2pm. Her house is by the end of the street, and if you need anything call. Oh, and if something happens and I'm not picking up, go next door to the Phelp's house."

I nodded, and took a bite of the waffles, my mind half on what my mom was saying, and half on the TV. "I'm heading out now. We'll be having your party later today when dad's home."

 _I don't know if just your parents and yourself counts as a party._ I usually had a party with a bunch of my friends, but this year my mom said she wanted just a party of family, but all my mother family members couldn't show. So she said I could have an actual party in two weeks. But for now I'm stuck with having to wait for the weekend to see her friends again. As I heard the front door close, signifying my mom had left, I quickly finished my breakfast and went to the living room, where a larger TV was, along with a couch. I got comfy, and turned on the bigger TV to watch whatever random cartoon on.

I don't think I was sitting there for more than 30 minutes, when I heard a loud wheezing sound outside. I only gave it half a thought, but when I turned my head to the window, I saw something that shouldn't have been there. A blue box that said police was on the side of the road. It had never been there before. I quickly turned off the TV, put my shoes on, and hurried outside to where the police box was. _Ugg, this is how bored I am. That I'm interested in the arrival of a new police box._ I studied it for a second, and I ran my fingers over the wood. Suddenly, the door to the box opened, revealing a man with short black hair, and a leather jacket. He looked around for a moment before noticing me. "Where am I?" He asked in his northern british accent.

I looked at him oddly. How could he not know where he is? "Maryland. Cambridge to be exact." I answered him cautiously.

"Maryland? As in the USA? You brought us miles from England!" He looked at the police box with a confused expression.

I looked at him curiously. My mom always told me to watch out for strangers, but we were in a public area, and I had my phone with me. So I continued to talk to him. "Why are you talking to a police box?"

The man turned back to me. "She's not just a police box, she's a time machine. Called the TARDIS." He said to me in a matter-of-fact tone.

I laughed. "You're joking right? Time machines don't exist. My mom told me it was impossible to create one."

"You're mom told you wrong. But never mind that, who are you?"

I hesitated. "Who are you."

"The Doctor."

"What kind of silly name is that?"

"It's my silly name. I choose it out myself, and I think it suits me. But never mind that, who are you?"

I felt like I could trust him for some weird reason. "I'm Sandy." I outstretched my arm, as mom had always told me it was the polite thing to do.

He ignored it. "Sandy. Lovely name. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to England. Good-bye." He turned around, and opened the police box door.

"Wait!" I surprised myself with the shout. He turned back to face me. "Um, why are you going into a "time machine" to go to England?" I still didn't believe it was a time machine, but I played along with his joke. Or so I was assuming.

"It can go anywhere in space and time, my TARDIS. Now, no more silly questions, I really must be-" A blast from something stopped the Doctor mid-sentence. His head shot up to look for where the noise came from. "Not even one day into my regeneration, and there's already trouble." He ran off to where the direction of the noise was. I followed him.

"What was that?" I yelled to him.

"Lets hope its not what I think it is. Or everyone is in a lot of danger."

My eyes widened in fear at the thought of something that this odd man thought as dangerous. But I continued to follow him. He ran across the street, and hid behind one of the houses, I followed suit, staying right behind him. The Doctor peered his head over the side of the house. He stepped out. "What is it?" I asked him.

"A fallen tree that's burnt." We walked up to the tree to examine it more. The part at which it had fallen over was where it was burnt, a couple small flames remained, but the Doctor put them out. He traced his fingers over the wood, and lifted it to his nose. "Dalek." He said, disappointed.

"What did you say? A Dalek?"

He threw his hands up. "Yes! A Dalek. The most horrible, evil, and hateful species in all of the universe." He kicked the tree. "I thought they were all gone, but one must have survived. Well I won't let it get away this time." He kicked the tree again, then faced me. "You, Sandy, go home. Never tell your parents about this and forget the whole thing."

Sandy took a step back, ready to turn around, but stopped herself. "No. I want to help."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous. And you are too young."

"I'll follow you whether you say yes or no. I'm bored at my house. A Dalek, or whatever you called it, might be the solution for that boredom."

"No. A Dalek, will kill you. You come, you won't be safe."

"You seem to know what you're doing. I'll be safer with you than at my house where there is no protection. Plus the more time you waste arguing with me, the less you can find the Dalek."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine, but there's three rules. One do whatever I say, no questions asked. Two, run back to your house if it gets too dangerous. Three stay close to me and don't wander off unless I say too."

I nodded and smiled, excited to actually do something. Then I remembered my mom. "One second." I got my phone out and texted my mom, _At a friend's house. I may be back a bit late. Also I'll be turning my phone off._ I silently hoped that she wouldn't ask which friend's house, as I powered my phone down. I looked back up at the Doctor. "Ready." He had been examining the wood some more with a metal rod that had a blue flashing light. I looked at it, a bit confused.

"Sonic screwdriver. Trying to pinpoint which direction the Dalek went, and how strong, or weak it is. Now let's go." He got up, and ran off to where I assume the Dalek was.

He was fast, and it was a miracle that I kept up with him. We didn't go too far through the town, or that far. However, I was out of breath, when we finally stopped on the other side of the neighborhood next to us. When he stopped, I ran up to him, then stopped to catch my breath. I looked up around us. I had visited this street frequently since my friend lived here. But they were visiting their grandparents at the moment. I looked back up at the Doctor. He was staring straight ahead. I followed his eyes, then gasped. Laying there, on the street, was what looked like an enlarged version of a pepper or salt shaker, with a plunger, what I assumed was a laser gun, and two light bulbs on its head. It had a long stalk coming out of its head with a glowing blue light. I stared, wide eyes at it. "What's that?"

"A Dalek." He replied curtly.

No one had seemed to notice the Dalek in the street. It was a quiet road, but you'd think someone might have seen it. The Doctor stepped forward slightly. The Dalek didn't seem to notice him, or if it did, it didn't care. Infact, it didn't seem to be alive. The Doctor went forward slowly, as to not disturb the Dalek. When it still didn't notice him, he used what he called his sonic screwdriver on the laser gun and plunger. After that he got up and turned to me. "Hide behind a house or something. I've disabled it's weapons, but I don't want to risk anything right now."

I nodded and quickly ducked behind a bush that was near a house. I peered over. The Doctor stood over the Dalek. "Hello, Dalek. It's the Doctor."

"Doc...Tor?" The Dalek's lightbulbs lighted up when it spoke. I silently gasped when it started to make it self upright. "The Doctor?!" It screamed and pointed its laser at the Doctor.


End file.
